


Eavesdropper

by Frin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick bit of fun to relieve the angst of The Time Traveller's Wife!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropper

“Hello!” Rose opened one eye and groaned. He grinned happily at her and she pulled herself up onto her elbows.

“Wassup?”

“I have something to show you…”

“What time is it?”

“About half past 33000, give or take…” He looked shifty and Rose looked fruitlessly at her wrist. She always forgot during that time between asleep and awake that her watch didn’t work on board the TARDIS.

“Doctor?”

“Come on…” He held out his hand to her and she glared at it.

“I have nothing on…” she challenged, a sprinkle of mischief flowering her face. The result was instantaneous… he backed away, his alabaster complexion beginning to colour, his blue eyes dropping and turning for the door.

“I’ll wait for you… you know… in the… er… console room…”

Rose took her time, showered and slung her jeans on, knowing fully well that she had probably only actually had about three hours sleep. But he had disturbed her and obviously they were somewhere fantastic and he was eager to show her.

He jumped up from the pilot seat when she finally arrived in the console room.

“Where’s Jack?” she asked suspiciously.

“Didn’t wake him… this was just for you…”

“Where are we? When are we?” She looked towards the door furtively wondering what he had in store that didn’t require Jack.

“Oh… we’re nowhere... I… I… made you something…”

“You _made_ me something?” Her mouth stayed open well after she had delivered the line.

“Yeah… I over heard you and Jack talking… you know about… well, about me… he’s too much sauce… but I was a little… well… I thought I was delivering on all counts… thought you liked it… the adventures we find ourselves in…”

“I do… and I have no clue what you’re on about… what were Jack and I saying and when was this?”

“The other evening when I had to service the Discombobulator Turbo…”

“Still think you make half these parts up, you know… anyway that night I was drinking… Jack introduced me to some rather strong cocktails… wouldn’t remember very much we said if anything at all… woke up on the sofa with a blanket over me…”

“Yeah… that was me… you were out cold… sent Jack to bed and…”

“Doctor… it doesn’t matter… the nitty-gritty… I said I wouldn’t remember… so what did you hear?”

“Jack was being his usual self… filth and…”

“Doctor?”

“You were both talking about me… Jack was somewhat explicit… but I wasn’t interested so long as he wasn’t bothering you…”

“Doctor!”

“So, I made you this… hope that it satisfies your need to own one…” 

He handed her a large jar filled with a gooey green liquid. Rose stared at it open mouthed. There was something in the slime… no… wait, there were lots of somethings in the slime. She held the jar to the light and observed the tiny life forms within wondering what on earth they were.

“What are they?”

“Sort of Molluscs… I mean I did tweak the whole genetic make up… but I based it all on a single celled mollusc and went from there… they will get bigger… multiply, you know as they go on…” As he explained he looked almost as puzzled as she did.

“Doctor… I don’t get it…”

“I don’t either, Rose… but it seems that whatever you want I am bound to give it to you…”

“And I said I wanted this?”

“Yes… quite distinctly in amongst Jack’s foul ramblings about certain parts of my anatomy I heard you…”

“Heard me what?”

“You said that you wished that one of these days I would just get on and give you a multiple organism… and so here you are…”

As she left for her bedroom clutching the Doctor’s present along with her stomach from the imminent laughter she was suppressing, she wondered if she should have told him, but quickly decided that it was better left unexplained.

She would have to be careful what she discussed with Jack in future though…


End file.
